masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's seen cartoons, animes and shows
Japanese Animation, Western Animation, TV Shows and what not that has seasons and episodes stuff go here, full lengh movies or shorts go in the "seen movies". '' Heh, I apologize a lot if this seems like the laziest page on my wikia, because honestly it truly is and I don't know much what to talk about shows outside of being in person with said person so have at that! This is my laziest section possibly (Even more lazier than movies? Maybe) but I have a page for Web Series and Anime . Why? Nerd culture I guess, also believe me I would do one for western cartoons If I could but there is simply not enough bad in it for me to judge it, ''looking at you poorly written Anime ''. TV is always something with me, mostly because all of TV is bad. It's rare to have something good in terms of series of short episodes it seems, most of television media is awful but some are a bit well written. For that I note down the shows I've seen that are somewhat unique, I honestly thought of it a little and I don't want any Friends on my list to be honest because those are series I saw only some loose episodes on TV and never really cared about! '''1. '''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) by John Dilworth '''2.' Cowboy Bebop (1998) by Hajime Yatate 3. '''Batman: The Animated Series (1992) by Bruce Timm '''4. Samurai Jack (2001) by Genndy Tartakovsky 5. '''The Twilight Zone (1959) by Rod Serling '''6. Clone High (2002) by Bill Lawrence, Phil Lord, Chris Miller 7. '''Spaced (1999) by Edgar Wright '''8. Serial Experiments: Lain (1998) by Ryutaro Nakamura 9. The Angry Video Game Nerd (2006) by James D. Rolfe '''10. '''The Eric André Show (2012) by Eric André 1-9 5 Second Films (2008) by Brian Firenzi 5 Second Movies (2008) by Doug Walker A Adventure Time (2010) by Pendleton Ward All Grown Up (2003) by Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Angry Beavers (1997) by Mitch Schauer Animaniacs (1993) by Tom Ruegger Anthony Bourdain: No Reservations (2005) by Anthony Bourdain Azumanga Daioh (2002) by Hiroshi Nishikiori B Baby Looney Tunes (2002) by Jeffrey Gatrall, Michael Hack, Scott Heming Batman (1992) by Bruce W. Timm Batman Beyond (1999) by Bruce W. Timm Beakman's World (1993) by Jok R. Church Beavis and Butt-Head (1993) by Mike Judge Beyblade (2002) by Toshifumi Kawase, Hiroo Takeuchi Bill Nye, the Science Guy (1993) by Bill Nye Black Lagoon (2006) by Sunao Katabuchi Blue's Clues (1996) by Traci Paige Johnson, Angela Santomero, Todd Kessler Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro-chan (2005) by Tsutomu Mizushima C Cardcaptor Sakura (1998) by Morio Asaka Celebrity Deathmatch (1998) by Eric Fogel Chowder (2007) by C.H. Greenblatt Clone High (2002) by Bill Lawrence, Phil Lord, Chris Miller Code Lyoko (2003) by Tania Palumbo, Thomas Romain Code Monkeys (2007) by Adam De La Peña Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) by Maxwell Atoms, Tom Warburton Community (2009) by Dan Harmon Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) by John Dilworth Cow and Chicken (1995) by David Feiss Cromartie High School (2003) by Hiroaki Sakurai, Steven Foster Curb Your Enthusiasm (2000) by Larry David D Darkwing Duck (1991) by Duane Capizzi, Kevin Hopps Death Note (2006) by Tetsurō Araki Daria (1997) by Glenn Eichler, Susie Lewis Detention (1999) by Bob Doucette Dexter (2006) by James Manos, Jr. Dexter's Laboratory (1996) by Gendy Tartakovsky Dragon Ball (1986) by Daisuke Nishio, Minoru Okazaki Dragon Ball GT (1996) by Osamu Kasai Dragon Ball Z (1989) by Daisuke Nishio Doug (1991) by Jim Jinkins DuckTales (1987) by Carl Barks E Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999) by Danny Antonucci Elfen Lied (2004) by Hiroaki Sakurai Eiken (2003) by Kiyotaka Ohata Errant Signal (2011) by Chris Franklin Everything (2011) by Channel101 Excel Saga (2000) by Shinichi Watanabe F FLCL (2000) by Kazuya Tsurumaki Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) by Craig McCracken Frasier (1993) by David Angell, Peter Casey, David Lee Freakazoid! (1997) by Peter Shin Friends (1994) by David Crane, Marta Kauffman Futurama (1999) by Matt Groening G GameCenter CX (2003) by Shin'ya Arino Game Sack (2011) by Joe Redifer, David White Giant Robo (1992) by Yasuhiro Imagawa Ghost Stories (2000) by Noriyuki Abe Golden Boy (1995) by Hiroyuki Kitakubo H Hamtaro (2002) by Osamu Nabeshima, Ritsuko Kawai Hare+Guu (2001) by Tsutomu Mizushima Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000) by Michael Ouweleen, Erik Richter Hell's Kitchen (2005) by Gordon Ramsay Hellsing (2001) by Umanosuke Iida Henry's Amazing Animals (1997) by Dorling Kindersley Herman and Katnip (1959) by ???? Hey Arnold! (1996) by Craig Bartlett Higurashi no naku koro ni (2006) by Chiaki Kon Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) by Sam Register Hokuto no Ken (1984) by Toyoo Ashida How TV Ruined Your Life (2011) by Charlie Brooker I Invader ZIM (2001) by Jhonen Vasquez K Kablam! (1996) by Will McRobb, Robert Mittenthal, Chris Viscardi Kappa Mikey (2006) by Larry Schwarz King of the Hill (1997) by Greg Daniels, Mike Judge Kurage hime (2010) by Takahiro Omori J Johnny Bravo (1997) by Van Partible L Limmy's Show (2009) by Brian Limond Liquid Television (1991) by John Hays, Ed Bell M Man v. Food (2008) by Adam Richman Man vs. Wild (2006) by Bear Grylls Martin Mystery (2003) by Alfredo Castelli, Stephane Berry Medabots (1999) by Tensai Okamura Mega64 Podcast (2008) by Rocco Botte, Derrick Acosta, Shawn Chatfield Mega XRL (2004) by George Krstic, Jody Schaeffer Men in Black: The Series (1997) by Lowell Cunningham Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) by Bobs Gannaway Mickey Mouse Works (1999) by Tony Craig, Roberts Gannaway Mike, Lu & Og (1999) by Mikhail Shindel, Mikhail Aldashin, Charles Swenson Misfits (2009) by Howard Overman Mission Hill (1999) by Bill Oakley, Josh Weinstein Mononoke (2007) by Kenji Nakamura My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005) by Tim Cahill, Julie McNally Cahill N Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004) by Scott Fellows Never Mind the Buzzcocks (1996) by BBC Nichijou (2011) by Tatsuya Ishihara Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy (2012) by Noel Fielding O Oban Star-Racers (2006) by Savin Yeatman-Eiffel P Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2010) by Hiroyuki Imaishi Paranoia Agent (2004) by Satoshi Kon Parks and Recreation (2009) by Greg Daniels, Michael Schur Pinky and the Brain (1995) by Tom Ruegger Pocoyo (2005) by Guillermo Garcia, David Cantolla, Luis Gallego Pokémon (1997) by Kunihiko Yuyama Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011) by Akiyuki Shinbo R Recess (1997) by Joe Ansolabehere, Paul Germain Rocket Power (1999) by Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky Rugrats (1991) by Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain, Arlene Klasky Russell Howard's Good News (2009) by Russell Howard S Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) by George Daugherty, Amy Tan Samurai Jack (2001) by Genndy Tartakovsky Serial Experiments: Lain (1998) by Ryutaro Nakamura Sonic X (2003) by Yuji Uekawa Soul Eater (2008) by Takuya Igarashi South Park (1997) by Matt Stone, Trey Parker Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994) by Michael Lazzo Spaced (1999) by Edgar Wright SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) by Stephen Hillenburg Static Shock (2000) by Dwayne McDuffie, Christopher James Priest SuperGals (2001) by Tsuneo Kobayashi Super Mario Bros. Z (2006) by Alvin Earthworm Superjail! (2007) by Ben Gruber, Christy Karacas, Steve Warbrick T Teen Titans (2003) by Glen Murakami Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (2007) by Hiroyuki Imaishi The Angry Video Game Nerd (2006) by James D. Rolfe The Critic (1994) by Al Jean, Mike Reiss The Eric André Show (2012) by Eric André The Flintstones (1959) by Joseph Barbera The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001) by Maxwell Atoms The Looney Tunes Show (2010) by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) by Thurop Van Orman The Maxx (1995) by Sam Kieth The Mighty Boosh (2008) by Julian Barratt, Noel Fielding The Powerpuff Girls (1998) by Craig McCracken The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991) by John Kricfalusi The Ricky Gervais Show (2010) by Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, Karl Pilkington The Simpsons (1989) by Matt Groening The Tex Avery Show (1997) by Tex Avery, Cartoon Network The Twilight Zone (1959) by Rod Serling The Walking Dead (2010) by Frank Darabont The Weekenders (2000) by Douglas Langdale The X's (2005) by Carlos Ramos Through the Wormhole (2010) by Morgan Freeman Tiger & Bunny (2011) by Keiichi Sato Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2007) by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim Tom and Jerry (1965) by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera Time Squad (2001) by David Wasson Trigun (1998) by Satoshi Nishimura W Wakfu (2008) by Anthony "Tot" Roux Welcome to the N.H.K. (2006) by Yusuke Yamamoto Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002) by Greg Miller Wonder Showzen (2005) by John Lee and Vernon Chatman X Xavier: Renegade Angel (2007) by Vernon Chatman, John Lee, Jim Tozzi, Alyson Levy X-Men: Evolution (2000) by Marvel Xiaolin Showdown (2003) by Christy Hui Y Yakkity Yak (2003) by Mark Gravas Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san (2011) by Tsutomu Mizushima